Colothys
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = None | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Normal | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 4 | location-GW = Carceri | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = }} Colothys was the fourth layer of Carceri. Description The worlds of the fourth layer were spiked with colossal mountains rising above deep chasms. Hundreds of miles from base to peak, the terrain of this layer made the orbs more asymmetrical than in other layers. These asymmetrical shapes made it difficult for those who flew from one orb to the next to determine when to land, causing deaths when landing preparations were misjudged. Added to the dangers of irregular shapes was sheer distance, as adjacent orbs were almost five hundred thousand miles (800,000 km) apart so they appeared to be small spiky red moons in the utterly black sky. Mountains on Colothys soared hundreds of miles high and had slopes that made climbing outright impossible. The mountains sported trees, but these didn't serve as good handholds for climbers. There were nonetheless some ways to make traveling through Colothys easier. Natural plateaus served as rest places and artificial rope bridges between canyon walls (hard to use due to the wind on the layer) and the rare ledges, about 1-foot-wide (0.3 meter) carved into the sides of mountains, aided travel and served as trade routes, but were fought over by the inhabitants. These trade routes were created by various people but they sometimes led straight to danger. Notable locations * Ellaniath was the divine realm of Vhaeraun. Its specifics were unknown as the god extinguished any memories of those who visited it. * The Garden of Malice was a type of plant found on a single orb on Colothys. It had beautiful flowers but tried to kill the people it lured to collect some of it. It spread its seeds, which were mostly eaten, thus spreading the species across Colothys. * The Land of the Hunt was the divine realm of Malar. It was greener than other parts of Colothys and was home to a lot of animals. * The Vault was a prison run by the Harmonium. It was notable for its wardens and jailors who abused their power over their charges. Inhabitants Petitioners—in Colothys's case, the spirits of liars and cheaters—and giants lived on Colothys too. Denizens organized themselves in small villages on the canyon walls. They fought each other over necessities like food and water, the aforementioned ledges, and other supplies, but also out of a simple desire to kill. Denizens were easy to provoke into lethal fights. Legions of demons and daemons made lairs in the canyon walls. As a general rule, inhabitants of Colothys would love to live at the base of the canyons but these places were dangerous to live. Demodands and demons traveling from Hades made life difficult and there was a tendency for misfortune to happen to those who lived there, which was why nobody apart from outcasts from other settlements on Colothys were found there. Notable inhabitants * Crius was an elder brother to Cronus and was believed to have some nefarious plans. * Malar was the lesser deity of hunters. He was imprisoned by Talos on Carceri. * Shandalara Wolfkin was on Colothys only by accident. She acted as a saboteur against Malar and allied with anybody for that end. * Vhaeraun was the lesser deity of thievery of the drow. He was hated by the other gods of Carceri because he wasn't a prisoner of the Red Prison. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in the Outer Planes